The Ultimates
by MysteryGal5
Summary: After The Avengers are presumably dead, it's up to their kids to follow their tracks and sustain world peace. But first, there are some questions that need answers... *Features kids from the PNG Trilogy with some new additions*
1. Prologue

**Hi! It's me again! I watched "The Next Avengers" and liked the storyline where Tony took The Avengers Kids and hid them cause The Avengers died. So I decided to write my own twist on it. For those of you who have read my ****Project: New Generation Trilogy****, just pretend that NEVER existed; this is a COMPLETELY different perspective of their kids. But don't worry, it still has the same kids, but with some new additions (Black Panther, Wasp and Ant-Man). No copyright intended.**

* * *

Nick Fury sat in a room with seven kids. Not his own, but The Avengers. It's been two years since the whole 'incident'. Nick didn't have to do this, but he chose to. As a Director of SHIELD, and a loyal friend.

"Can you tell a bedtime story?" A little boy with blonde locks asked.

"If you all finally decide to go to sleep." He said.

"We will!" They all chanted.

"Ok, ok...

_There was a day, where a group of remarkable people worked together to battle foes none of them could ever do alone. They were called , 'The Avengers.' On that team was The Solider, The Spy, The God, The Knight, The Monster, The Archer, The King, The Giant and The Pixie. Together, they faced potential threats like alien invasions, gamma monsters and evil robots. Once that was over, the world was at peace and there was no evil to fight. But what did our heroes do?_

_The Spy who claimed that love was for children changed her mind when The Archer swept her off her feet. As did The Giant and The Pixie. Everyone else celebrated their happiness with a compatible mate. And one by one, they all had children; for some, even twins. They would one day fill the shoes their parents left behind._

_Two years later, evil began to rise again. This time, it wasn't a robot or an alien, but an evil sorceress called The Enchantress. The Enchantress wanted nothing more than Earth, but the only thing standing in her way, were The Avengers. She found out all their weaknesses and used it against them. For that was the last battle they ever fought._

_The one thing I could do was bring their kids to safety. I, myself visited their houses. It was the ultimate sacrifice for the living mothers, but they did it for their children's sake. And now, they're here, in the hidden area I created. They were now safe, but not all of them. Sadly, I couldn't make it to two of the children. For they still live in this dangerous world. I still search far and wide for them, but nothing._

_But one of the important things is that the people who know about the children's whereabouts, know that there is hope for the future. A good future._

The End."

That story put all seven children to sleep. The sad thing is that the story was about their parents and that they were the hope for the future. He got up and shut the light before leaving the room.

* * *

**SHIELD: Classified Files: The Ultimates**

**1. Angela Rogers (Girl)**

**Parents: **Captain Steven Rogers (Captain America, Dead) and Agent Margaret Carter III  
**Siblings: **Xavier Rogers  
**Abilities: **Mixed-Martial Arts, Gymnastics  
**Status: **Alive, Safe Inside Dome

**2. Xavier Rogers (Boy)**

**Parents:** Captain Steven Rogers (Captain America, Dead) and Agent Margaret Carter III  
**Siblings: **Angela Rogers  
**Abilities: **Hand-To-Hand Combat  
**Status: **Alive, Safe Inside Dome

**3. Iqadi T'Challa (Girl)**

**Parents: **T'Challa T'Chaka (Black Panther, Dead) and Ororo Munroe (Storm)  
**Abilities: **Gymnastics, Mixed-Martial Arts  
**Status: **Alive, Safe Inside Dome

**4. Apollo Foster (Boy)**

**Parents: **Thor Odinson (God of Thunder, Dead) and Jane Foster  
**Abilities: **Summon Lightning, Hand-To-Hand Combat  
**Status: **Alive, Safe Inside Dome

**5. James Pym (Boy)**

**Parents: **Dr. Henry Pym (Ant-Man/Giant-Man, Dead) and Janet Van Dyne (Wasp, Dead)  
**Abilities: **Can grow different sizes; When Small: Grow wings and shoot bio-electricity. When Big: Hand-To-Hand Combat  
**Status: **Alive, Safe Inside Dome

**6. Daniel Banner (Boy)**

**Parents: **Dr. Bruce Banner (The Hulk, Dead) and Dr. Elizabeth Ross  
**Abilities: **Turns into enormous green rage monster when angry  
**Status: **Possibly Alive, Not Inside Dome

**7. Emily Stark (Girl)**

**Parents: **Anthony Stark (Iron Man, Dead) and Virginia Potts  
**Abilities: **Outside of Suit: Intelligence  
**Status: **Alive, Safe Inside Dome

**8. Merida Barton**

**Parents: **Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow, Dead) and Clinton Barton (Hawkeye, Dead)  
**Abilities: **Unknown  
**Status: **Possibly Alive, Not Inside Dome


	2. Secrets Beyond The Waterfall

**Ok, I made a typo in the prologue, when it says, "Nick Fury sat in a room with seven kids", I meant six kids. The reason I put seven is because I originally put nine kids in the story and two would be missing. (9 - 2 = 7). But now there are only eight kids (8 - 2 = 6). So, Sorry!**

* * *

_13 Years Later..._

All the teens, now 15 years old, learned to adapt to their dome, even though they don't know it's a dome. From the outside of the dome, you see a frozen tundra with its wildlife and nothing much. No people. But if you go to the far right point, all you can see is snow and ice. But looks can be deceiving. If you walk straight, you'll crash and fall to the ground. How can you fall if you see nothing? Well, it what you crashed into is invisible, you'll be bound to fall. The outside might be a cloudy frozen tundra, but on the inside, it's a beautiful exotic jungle with trees and a sun shining.

Long before Nick Fury brought the kids, he built a program software. It made a big area into whatever he desired. So he brought the seven kids to the Arctic Tundra and made it look like a jungle on the inside. The jungle was complete with trees, flowers, and even a waterfall in the middle. At the far right of the area were the kids shacks. Each kid got their own individual shack. They must keep it neat and tidy at all times. In the middle was the grand waterfall. It was about 60 ft tall with rushing water pouring down it every second. At the bottom was the most valuable momentum of the land. Obviously there was the pool of water from the waterfall, but something else was there. There was a mini island that held 9 pedestals. Each were made of stone and had an Avengers' name and hero name engraved in it.

Nick has been training these individuals for eight years. Since each of them have unique gifts, they were all training at their own paces. Emily couldn't really do anything since she wasn't a mixed-martial artist or a hand-to-hand combat person. She just sat at the window glancing at the other kids and Fury, kicking and punching. To them, training sessions are fun, but to Emily, it's two hours of the day to bore herself by reading books she's already read 10 times.

* * *

After training, Fury disappeared into the jungle. The kids met outside their shacks and huddled around each other.

"Who's turn is it to follow Fury?" Xavier asked.

"It's Emily's." Angela said.

"What?" Emily said in confusion. "I thought my turn was next week."

"It was next week last week, which means it's this week."

Emily rolled her eyes as she ran through the trees.

All the kids knew that Fury was a secretive man. Everyday after the training session, he runs off into the jungle. For the past month, each kid has been assigned to go follow Fury and see what he does. But they either get caught by him, or lose him. Emily followed him to the small island at the bottom of the waterfall.

"What the heck is he doing here?" she wondered.

He looked all around him cautiously. Emily ducked behind a tree to avoid being caught. Nick turned back around and walked towards Ant-Man's pedestal. He glided his hand across the side and it hit a button. The button split open the falls revealing metal doors. Emily couldn't believe her eyes. The metal doors opened and revealed a secret lab filled with computers, files and pictures of various people.

"That's just creepy." Emily muttered. She followed Fury through until he reached a metal staircase. It swirled around and around. Once Fury hit the bottom, he sat down at the main computer. Emily climbed down halfway until she got a good view. Fury turned on the computer and sentenced a video chat. When the other end picked up, a young lady with brown hair and olive skin was there.

"Director Fury." she said.

"Agent Hill." he replied. "Did it arrive?"

"Not yet, our technicians are still trying to find the original blueprints."

"It's not like Stark to just ditch the original plan."

Emily's heart stopped. Stark? That was her. "My dad..." she muttered.

"We called Ms. Potts and she's going through Jarvis' system as we speak." Agent Hill said. "When do you need it?"

"As soon as possible Hill, we're going to need it. Emily is going to have to start training sometime."

"Alright." She said. "I'll call you when there's an update."

"Yes, and call me when you find those two kids."

Agent Hill ended the call. Emily ran up the stairs and through the metal doors. She hid behind a tree and sat there. 'What is Nick doing? And why does it involve me?' she thought.

* * *

It was now the evening and Emily decided to return to the kids at the shacks. She moped over to them and sat on the ground.

"Where were you all this time? Did you actually find something?" Iqadi asked.

"Oh, I found something." She said. "It turns out Nick went to the waterfall."

"So?" Apollo said.

"Let me finish. Ok, he was at Ant-Man's pedestal and it turns out that there's a secret button there. After he pushed it, the waterfall split open and these metal doors behind the waterfall. Inside, was this area with computers, files and pictures of random people."

"That's just scary." Angela admitted. They all knew Nick was a secretive man, but that was just bonkers.

"And get this, on one of the computers, he was talking to some lady."

"His wife?" Xavier asked.

"Didn't seem like it. The called each other 'Director' and 'Agent'."

"What were they talking about?" James wondered.

"Looking for blueprints. I don't know what for. But then they'd mention that I'd be using it."

"Wow..." Apollo said. "Anything else?"

"Something about looking for two kids, is he just a creepy stocker?"

All the kids shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey, have you guys ever wondered what we're even doing here?" Iqadi asked them.

"We've been wondering that our whole lives Iqadi. Even you. But all Nick told us that our parents sent us here." Xavier told her.

"Yes, but I've been thinking. Two kids are missing right?"

"Yeah..." Emily said.

"Like the two missing kids from the story Nick told us." After everyone thought for a bit. It all made sense. "What if, that story was about us?" she trembled on her last words.

"Oh my God..." Angela said. "That means that some of our parents were Avengers, and their dead."

"But some of us don't even have parents anymore." James added. "Remember that The Spy and The Archer fell in love along with The Giant and The Pixie."

"And then, we're the hope for the future." Iqadi said.

"No wonder Fury's been training us, we're the new hope for the world." Xavier mentioned.

"We need more answers. Let's go get them." Apollo confirmed. "Whose with me?"

"I am!" They all chanted.


	3. Spying On The Master Spy

Usually, whenever SHIELD needed to send Nick Fury a package, they would mail it to Maria Hill and she'll send it to a man at the bottom of the border. He would take that and head over down to The Arctic Tundra. He would drop the package approximately 5 km away from the invisible dome and secure it to the ground to make sure it doesn't fly away. To retrieve the package, Nick would have to exit the dome leaving the kids alone in there for about 45 minutes. That was the only time he would ever leave the dome. Today, was one of those days. The second Nick left the dome, the kids ran out of their shacks.

"We have 45 minutes until he gets back. What's the plan?" James asked.

"But first, Iqadi, keep track of how much time it takes up." Xavier said.

"Got it." She said.

"First, we run down to the waterfall. That's 5 minutes. Then Emily pushes the button and the doors behind the waterfall open. 2 minutes. Then we go in and look over all the info we need. 20 minutes. Then we run outside and back to the shack and act as if nothing happened. 7 minutes." Xavier said. "That was about a 2 minute explanation. How long is the plan?"

"34 minutes." Iqadi said.

"11 minutes to spare. Let's go." Angela said as she started running. Everyone started heading towards the waterfall their own way; whether it was flying in the air, running on the grass, or through the trees.

When they arrived, they all stared at the pedestals differently then they did before. Before, it was just a momentum for the group of people who made their world safe. But now, they were a memory of their parents. Emily walked up to Ant-Man's pedestal and pushed the button.

All six kids watched in awe as the waterfall split open and the metal doors opened. The six kids ran inside the cave before it shut behind them.

"We have about 36 minutes." Iqadi said.

"Then follow me." Emily said. She led the group down the hall and down the metal staircase. "Ok, don't touch the computer, all we're going to need is these files."

Each kid took their file and began looking through it. They all started with the same thing, their birth info, family and pictures of them through the years. "This is just plain creepy..." Angela said.

"Oh my God..." James muttered. "My parents were The Giant and The Pixie. That means that they're both gone..."

"It's alright James." Emily said.

Angela and Xavier scanned through their and a smile crept on her face. "Xavier, I was right. I'm the older twin!"

"Shut it Angela." He glared at her. "Turns out mom was an Agent for SHIELD. And that dad was The Solider."

"I found that out too."

Apollo stared at his file confused. "What the heck is Asgard?" He asked.

Emily walked beside him and said, "According to Norse Mythology, Asgard is a place where Demigods lived. Why?"

"Cause according to this, I'm half human and half Asgardian. My dad was The God and my mom was a scientist."

Emily laughed at him until she realized that he was serious. "My dad was The Knight and my mom was his secretary."

Iqadi glanced at hers and said, "My dad was The King. A real king; Of a place called Wakanda."

"I read about Wakanda." Emily said. "It's a small African country most known for Vibranium; strongest metal on Earth."

"And my mom is the queen. But also a mutant with the ability to control the weather."

* * *

The next page in their file were what their speciality weapons were. Apollo had a magic axe, Iqadi had a speciality cat suit, James had a special spandex suit, Xavier had a replica vibranium shield, Angela had standardized guns and Emily had a different version of the Iron Man Suit.

"Wait, what is the Iron Man Suit?" Emily asked. After looking at a picture, she noticed that it looked like some sort of robot. After thinking for a bit, every Knight has a suit of armor. That was probably his.

"Maybe that was the machine that they were looking for the blueprints." James guessed.

"I get to use that?! Sweet!"

"Uh guys, I'd hate to ruin the moment, but we have to get going before Nick gets back." Xavier said.

Everyone closed their files and ran back up the metal staircase. The doors opened and they all ran out into the jungle. Everyone ran back to their individual shacks with a minute to spare. All six kids did a breath of relief.

Nick came back and carried the package to the waterfall. He looked around before opening it. "Finally..." he muttered.

Right there inside the cardboard was what he was waiting for the past 13 years. The Iron Man suit. But besides the red and yellow design, it was black and purple. He picked up the letter and unfolded the sheet of paper. It read,

'_Dear Director,_

_Pepper found the blueprints right after you called me. I hired the best techs in the whole world to build the best replica they could. Took them hours but it functions almost as good as Tony, but we all know it'll never be that good. It has all the same functions as the original but we had to include an arc reactor since Emily doesn't have one in her chest. The only difference is that we adjusted the colors to be more suited for a girl. Instructions to assemble the suit are on the back. The mothers send their love._

_From,_

_Acting Director Maria Hill.'_

The reason Maria Hill was the acting Director was because you could say that Nick was on a somewhat vacation. He wasn't forced to do what he did; he chose to. Nick couldn't tell the council anything because if the bad guy just points a gun at them, they'll spill everything they know. He could trust Maria Hill. She was one of the only agents who could keep any secret.

Nick looked at the parts and a smile grew on his face. He was going to figure this out tomorrow.


	4. A Special Intruder

_The Next Day..._

Nick stared at the box of the Iron Girl suits with questions. If he did tell Emily about it, all the other kids would be pouring questions, but what would he even say back? Then he made his decision, today was the day he would finally tell them. Everything. They were bound to find out soon, so why not now? He walked out and saw the five kids ready for their training session.

"What would we be doing today?" Xavier asked.

"Today, instead of training, I'm going to tell you all a story." He said. "Emily! Get out here!" Emily walked outside to the group.

"Nick, aren't we a little old for stories?" James asked. For god's sake they were 15. The last time they heard a story was when they were about 8.

"Trust me, you'd like this one."

The six kids followed Fury to the waterfall. He opened the doors and led them to the computer room. They all kept it a secret that they've been in here; but they acted surprised.

Nick sat down on a chair. "This, is going to be a story taking place in the past."

"How far back are we talking Fury?" Angela asked. "10 years?"

"Actually, 13 years."

"We all know what happened 13 years ago. You took us here." Apollo said.

"There's more to that Apollo. You see there's more than one reason I brought you here. For your safety and because you're the new hope. Another reason is to train you all for this."

"For what?" Iqadi asked.

"Defeating The Enchantress." He showed them a picture of a blonde sorceress wearing a green and black outfit.

"Her?!" James exclaimed. "Isn't she the one who killed our Avenger parents?! Or in my case, both my parents!"

"I know James. But you guys can be our only hope to ending her for good. She's still around, and you might be her next targets."

"What about me?" Emily asked. "I suck at fighting."

"Which is why, you have this." He pointed to the box. She walked over to it and saw a picture of her Iron Girl suit.

"Oh my god." She said in shock. "It's so beautiful." A few tears were falling out of her eyes.

"Everyone of you have one." he gestured to a closet. "I'll get them." Everyone claimed their costume and put it on. The spandex was uncomfortable, but once you wear it out, it's not as bad. Xavier had the signature Captain America stars and stripes with a replica vibranium shield. Angela had a mint-green catsuit with black boots and a utility belt filled with guns, knives, etc. Emily was wearing a duplicate Iron Girl except hers was black and purple. Iqadi was wearing a black catsuit that was similar to the original Black Panther suit with vibranium triangles. Apollo had a medieval armor completed with his axe. James had a red and yellow spandex suit that was able to grow or shrink along with him.

* * *

_Outside The Dome..._

A girl was walking through the frozen tundra with a hood over her head. She glanced at her map and muttered to herself, "It should be here." as she walked deeper into the tundra. The girl placed her map in her pocket as she raised her other hand and felt the invisible dome against her fingertips. "Perfect." She pulled out a gadget that gleamed purple as she took it out. She pressed it against the dome's invisible number pad and compromised it. She walked through the dome and found herself inside a jungle. "Now to find the big guy."

After the kids were wearing their hero costumes. "You know Fury, these costumes are very weird." Iqadi admitted. Half of them were wearing spandex, and Emily and Apollo were wearing metal.

"But they're durable." He said.

At that moment, an alarm went off inside.

"What's that?" Apollo asked scared.

"I never expected to hear that alarm. Ever." Nick ran over to a cabinet and grabbed a gun.

"What is it for?" Xavier asked.

"There's an intruder inside the dome! All of you run in one shack!" He exclaimed.

"But Nick, we can help!" Emily offered.

"Just go! Your safety is much more important" He exclaimed.

The kids ran or flew back as fast as they could to the shacks. But the intruder jumped out of a tree in front of them.

"I'm not here to hurt you." The intruder said. "Just calm down."

"If you're not here to hurt us, then why'd you break in?" Iqadi asked.

"Because..." she stammered.

"Get her..." Xavier said.

She kicked over Iqadi and shot an arrow in which a net exploded. She picked up Angela and threw her on top of Apollo. Emily was flying towards her and she shot an arrow that short-circuited her system. She threw an arrow at the ground to Xavier which exploded right beside him. James shrunk down and started flying towards her, but all she had to do was point the arrow and he stopped in the air. She put some flat-ended arrows in her bow and shot it right on all of their chests. The arrows started glowing red simintainously. Nick Fury appeared out of the bushes and pointed his gun at her as she pointed her bow.

"How did you find us?" he asked

"I poked around here and there. Even in places I'm not allowed to look."

Still having a firm grip on his gun he demanded, "Who the hell are you?"

"Before I reveal myself, put down your gun."

"What?! Hell no!"

"You see the arrows on their chests, they will explode in 5 seconds if you don't drop that gun." They both glared at each other. "Five...Four...Three..." Her finger was slowly pressing the button on her bow. "Two..."

"Alright." He dropped his gun and kicked it away. "Now, who the hell are you?"

"You should know me..." She removed her hood and it revealed a teenage girl with the biggest mess of red curls. When Fury got a good look at her, he couldn't believe his eye.

"Oh my god..." he muttered. "It is really you?"

"In the flesh and bone." she smiled back. "Look, I'm so sorry for all this."

"It's alright." Nick smiled back

"Wait..." James said. "Who are you?"

"I am Merida Barton."


	5. Merida's Story

_"I am Merida Barton."_

After she helped all the other teens up. Xavier asked, "Again, who are you?"

"Merida Barton." she said. The other teens shared confused looks. "The daughter of the The Spy and The Archer."

"How come Fury never found you?" Iqadi asked.

"Because he was too late, I was already gone."

"What do you mean?" Apollo wondered.

* * *

_Merida's Story... (Merida's POV)_

_13 years ago, my parents went with The Avengers to battle The Enchantress._

_"We're going to work now Merida." My mom, Natasha Romanoff told me as she holstered her gun. "Be good."_

_"We promise we'll be back soon." My dad, Clint Barton said._

_"Ok mommy and daddy." Two year old me said. They drowned me in hugs and kisses before shutting the door behind them. It's been six hours since they left but I was feeling confident in them. They always came back. So I turned on the TV and started watching my cartoons until it got interrupted by some news cast. The reporter shuffled his papers and said, _

_"We interrupt your program to deliver you an immediate report. The Avengers are found dead after battling a major threat, the foe ran off and wasn't seen again. The Avengers we'll always remember are, Captain America, Thor, Giant Man, Wasp, Black Panther, The Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Widow." A picture of The Avengers appeared on the screen and my heart stopped when I saw my mom and dad. I have nobody now. But I can't believe it; my parents told me to never believe anything I hear on TV. And they promised they would come back. So, I was going to find them. I ran to my dad's closet and grabbed his spare bows and arrows. Don't get me wrong, I could somewhat shoot._

_I got out the door and ran off._

_Now, I was 15 years old and a master marksman. I was just starting to search for my parents. Who could believe what they hear on TV? I decided to go to my first source, SHIELD, the agency where my parents worked. My plan was to find the dumbass that killed my parents and get revenge. I broke into SHIELD and turned on the computers. I went into a few files I wasn't supposed to go through. Of course it said they were dead. They must've watched the news. So I looked in their files and found this out: The dumbass that killed my parents was an evil sorceress called The Enchantress and that some of them had wives still around. Looks like I've got some questions to ask._

_I went to Captain America's wife, Thor's wife, and Iron Man's wife. They all told me the same thing, 'My kid(s) were taken away to safety after the incident.' The Hulk's wife trusted me the least. She thought I was some evil spy, so she told me nothing and threatened me that she'd call the cops. My last hope was The Black Panther's wife. Turned out, she was more helpful. It went like this:_

_The Lady Royal of Wakanda walked to the Queen and said, "Your highness, someone's here to speak to you."_

_"I'm busy right now." Queen Ororo said. "Can she come back later?"_

_"She said it was an emergency. Something about the incident that happened 13 years ago." Queen Ororo froze in her tracks. "Your majesty?"_

_"Send her in." I walked in and was greeted by a tall African lady with white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the finest silks and precious jewels. "How do you know about the incident?"_

_"Because I'm Merida Barton." I curtzyied to be polite. "The daughter of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff aka The Avengers Hawkeye and Black Widow." _

_She couldn't believe her eyes. "How come you're not with the other kids at safety?"_

_"That's why I'm here. I need your help Queen Ororo." She turned away in doubt. "Look, you're my last hope. Everyone else couldn't help me and I'm completely lost in the world. Please?" She looked back to me and said, _

_"Alright. Follow me." She led me down several hallways. "I've been tracing down The Enchantress for years. Thanks to her, I've become a widow without my daughter and I'm a Queen without a King."_

_"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said. _

_"Don't be, my daughter is now in a better place." She opened the door to a room with computers. "I've been tracing down that sorceress' magic for years. I've got two different hits." She pointed to a map where two different dots were flashing. "This one in The Arctic Tundra is where I traced faint signs of bio-electricity. Similar to the ones Wasp shot. There's a possibility that the kids are there. And this one in Europe is where there are signs of magic. I'm guessing that The Enchantress is there. But I recomment that you see the kids first. They could help you."_

_The Lady Royal walked in and said, "Your highness, the Royal Counsil will like to speak with you."_

_"Alright." She replied. _

_When she left, I zoomed in on The Enchantress' dot and noticed that there were 10 smaller dots. I was thinking, why would there be 10 dots for one person. After solving the puzzle, I couldn't believe it. All those years of searching totally worth it. But I couldn't tell The Queen, she possibly wouldn't believe me. I ran back to the throne room and said to Queen Ororo, "Thank you for all your help. I should be going now."_

_"Wait..." She stopped me. She walked up to me and put an object the glowed purple in my hand. "Take it, it should help you along the way. Good luck."_

_"Thank you." I said as I left the palace. After weeks of travel, I found myself in The Arctic Tundra. And, I found what I've been looking for my whole life._

* * *

"Merida," Nick said. "Before we ask you any other questions, because believe me, we have lots." Everyone else nodded their heads. "I bet you this question is what everyone else is thinking, but, what was your conclusion to that puzzle?"

"Yeah?" The other teens said curious.

"You all might not evem believe me." Merida said.

"Come on, we listened and believed your whole story." James said. "What could it possibly be?"

Merida took a deep breath before saying, "The Avengers are alive."

* * *

**HA! Bet none of you saw that coming! I'm sorry but I can't survive if they're dead. And, it's my twist on the story!**


	6. New Abilities Along With New People

"What do you mean they're alive?" Angela exclaimed. "They died 13 years ago!"

"No, that's what you all thought." Merida clarified. She pulled out a sheet of paper with the printed map. She pointed out the ten dots. "I did the math. It's impossible that 10 dots can represent one person. So after thinking, those nine extra dots can only mean one thing. The remaining nine Avengers. But they're under some sort of spell to be tracing magic signatures."

"How on Earth did you sneak into SHIELD?" Emily asked.

"Simple, you cut a hole through the window and walk in." The red-head smirked. "You need better guards Fury!"

Fury glared at the red-head and hoped the council will never hear about it.

"Merida, if you visited all the moms, what about the one remaining kid?" Xavier asked. "We could get him. Can't we?"

"You could try. But she doesn't trust me."

Nick stood up and said, "We're going. All of us. I can't leave you alone in the dome since The Enchantress is around."

"That means we can finally leave the dome!" Iqadi cheered. The alarm went off again. A green dust appeared around the dome's shield before disintegrating. The Arctic Tundra with its freeing cold air brushed up against the group. No more sunshine or trees. "On second thought, it was way better inside the dome."

"What the hell?!" Nick said as he raised his gun.

A blonde lady in a green and black outfit appeared and walked up to them. "Hello children. Director. My name is Amora, but some of you might know me as The Enchantress."

Director Fury pushed a button on his coat and a quinjet was flashing from underneath the snow. "Everyone get inside!"

"But Nick..." James called.

"Just go! I'll take of her."

All the kids ran off towards the jet and had panicked faces. It was starting on its own. "What the hell is it doing!?" Apollo exclaimed. "We need to go back for him!"

"Apollo..." Merida said calmly. "He's our distraction so we can get out of here. He can manage on his own."

"He could, but where are we going?" Iqadi glanced at the auto-pilot controls.

At that moment, they felt the jet as if it was hit.

"We won't have to worry about that! We're going down." Angela said.

All the kids screamed as Iqadi said, "Wait. I know what to do." Her eyes were turning white as everyone was wondering what the hell she was doing. Before their eyes, a huge gust of wind controled the plane to land softly on the ground.

The kids exited the plane and Xavier asked, "Iqadi, what the hell did you do?"

"I never told anybody this. But I can control the weather. I don't know how." She muttered. "Not even Fury knows."

* * *

They glanced around and the area around them was deserted. No plant life, no water and no people.

"Well first the dome breaks, some evil witch comes and then we're stranded in the middle of nowhere." James said. "What else can go wrong?" He asked sarcastically.

"Wait, I know this area." Merida said.

"You do?!" Everyone else asked shocked.

"Yes. Follow me." She started running down. After running for a few kilometers, they hit some sort of small village. "No. It can't be..." she muttered.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"This village. The last kid lives here."

"Great. Let's recruit him." Angela cheered as she walked down the street.

"You guys should. That lady doesn't trust me."

"Alright." Apollo said. They all stood in front of a simple house. "Who should do the talking? Me as with an axe, you three in spandex, the girl she almost called the cops on, the girl wearing iron or the girl in the catsuit?"

"Uhh, I'll do it." Angela said.

"You sure sis?" Xavier asked.

"Positive. I have a way with people."

* * *

Angela knocked on the door and it was opened by a lady. She was wearing casual jeans with a periwinkle shirt. Her dark brown hair was kept down. She opened the door and said, "Hello. How may I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Angela Rogers. May I have a word with you?" Angela said nicely.

"That depends, what about?"

"You'll see." Angela invited herself inside. She knew it was rude to just barge in, but if she told her the problem outside, there was no chance of solving the problem. She sat on the black sofa and said, "Dr. Ross, I need your help. You see, I'm one of The Avengers kids that was taken to the safe dome."

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"You see, we were safe until The Enchantress found us. She used her magic on our invisible dome and disintegrated it making us exposed. Nick Fury sent me with the other kids away on the quinjet. It was on autopilot until we were hit and landed here. Nick, us and now you are in danger."

"Wait...how am I in danger?"

"Your son." Betty had a confused face. "The Enchantress is looking for us. And she'll come for your son too. Just send him with us and we'll be safe from her."

"But why?" She asked me. "How can I trust you? How are you any different from the archer?"

"One, I don't do archery. And two, I followed the footsteps of my dad. He was a man many people trusted with their own lives. And I'm just like him."

"Whose your dad?"

"Living Legend Captain America."

"And you risked your lives for people?"

"I'm talking to you right now on behalf of many lives. I chose to put my own life before theirs." After a moment of silence. "Do you trust me Dr. Ross?"

Betty looked at her for a few seconds before saying...

* * *

Angela skipped back to the group.

"How did it go?" Xavier asked.

"I told you I have a way with people."

Everyone stared at her confused as a boy appeared. He had glasses and short black hair.

"Whose he?" James asked.

The teens facepalmed as the boy said, "I'm Daniel Banner."


	7. Where Do We Go Now?

_"I'm Daniel Banner."_

"Oh yeah..." James remembered. "You're the last kid. Do you know how to fix a jet?"

"No..." Daniel said.

"Does anybody?" James asked desperately. "I'm willing to fly, but half of us can't."

Emily said, "I might know..."

Everyone stared at her.

"You do?" Iqadi asked.

"I could try..." Emily said as she walked towards the busted jet and looked at the broken parts. While Emily was fixing the jet, the other kids looked at Daniel and decided to know more about him.

"So, your dad's the hulk?" Xavier asked.

"Pretty much." He said.

"That means you're a hulk too?" Apollo wondered.

He nodded his head.

"How come Nick never came to you?" Iqadi asked.

"Well..."

* * *

_Daniel's Story...(Daniel's POV)_

_13 years ago, when all The Avengers died. That was when it all started going down. You see, the hulk was what the army wanted as a weapon for bad uses. But after the hulk died, they wanted the next one. Which meant me._

_To avoid the army at all causes, my mom packed all our things and we headed out the door. As we drove off, I turned around and saw a few of the army vans appear now. Something told me that they weren't there for a good reason._

_We drove for days until we arrived at a small house in the country. My mom told me, "This is our new house Daniel. Nobody will come after you now."_

_I believed her. For years no one came to get me. It felt like a new home to me..._

* * *

"Now you get to know about us." Apollo said. "I'm Apollo Foster. I'm the son of Thor and I have a magic axe which can summon lightning."

Iqadi walked up to him and said, "My name is Iqadi T'Challa. I'm the daughter of The Black Panther. I can do mixed-martial arts, gymnastics and weather manipulation."

Merida walked beside him and said, "The name's Merida Barton. I'm the daughter of Hawkeye and Black Widow. I can shoot arrows."

Angela pranced up to the group. "My name is Angela Rogers aka the daughter of Captain America. I'm good at mixed-martial arts and gymnastics."

Xavier walked beside Angela and said, "My name's Xavier Rogers. The other son of Captain America. I do hand-to-hand combat."

James went next. "I'm James Pym. The son of Ant-Man and Wasp. I can shrink down and shoot bio-electricity and grow big. And over there is Emily Stark, daughter of Iron Man. Outside of the suit, she's...uh...really smart."

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Daniel asked.

"Spoiler alert Daniel," Merida said. "The Avengers are alive."

"Really?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes. And we're going to get them from The Enchantress." Angela said. "You know, the one who supposedly killed them."

"I know who she is." Daniel said. "But how can you do anything with a broken jet?"

Emily walked up to the group. "He's right, we can't do anything with a broken jet. But we can with a jet that's fixed."

"How the hell did you fix it?" James asked.

"Oh, just fixed the short-circuited wires, threw aside the debris, and connected the radio."

"Great! But where are we headed?" Angela said. The group didn't really know where to go.

"I think our best resort is SHIELD. They could help us since Nick's in danger." Xavier said. They all walked towards the jet and stared at the control panels with blank faces. "Who here knows how to drive a jet?"

Everyone stared at each other until they narrowed it down to Emily and Iqadi. Emily because she fixed the jet and is the smartest of the whole group. Iqadi because nobody else offered.

"Ok." Iqadi said as she said in the co-pilot seat. "How the hell do you get this thing flying."

"I think you use this driving thing and lift it; after you press this green button." After doing those, the jet lifted into the air and started to fly. "I can't believe it! I'm flying a jet!"

"Great." Xavier said. "Try to radio in SHIELD."

"But before you do that, should we tell them The Avengers are alive?" Apollo asked.

"We should probably just stick with Nick Fury and The Enchantress. They're more important at the moment. After, we could save our parents and then tell everyone." Merida said.

Iqadi nodded her head as she started to radio SHIELD.

* * *

_SHIELD Headquarters..._

Acting Director Maria Hill sat at the computer trying to call Nick Fury. Nothing. She got up from the computer and was about to walk away until she heard someone on the radio contacting them.

"Hello?" She heard a voice. "Does anybody copy?"

Maria picked up the communicator and said, "This is Acting Director Maria Hill, I copy."

"We need your help!" The voice exclaimed. "We're about to land on the roof."

"Copy that." Maria said as she got up. "Agent Carter, get to the roof." She said into her earpiece. "This could be for a bad reason."

Maria met up with Agent Carter, the 'widowed' wife of Captain Rogers. They both stood on the roof as they watched the jet land.

"Director Hill, that's a SHIELD jet." Peggy said.

"You can never be sure Agent Carter." Maria clarified. "Prepare your pistol."

The jet landed in front of them. As the door opened, Maria and Peggy pointed their guns at the jet. Before them stood eight people. After getting a good look, Peggy lowered her gun before Maria. "Agent Carter?" Maria asked. "What are you doing?"

"Two of them look familiar." She walked up to two of them and looked at them. "What are your names?"

"I'm Xavier." Xavier said.

"And I'm Angela." Angela said.

"You know them Agent Carter?" Maria wondered. 'Agent Carter...?' Xavier and Angela thought. That name rung a bell in their minds. Xavier glanced at Angela and noticed tears falling down her cheek. She never thought it would happen this way.

"I do Director." Peggy shot them a smile. "I just hope they know me."

"Mom!" They both exclaimed as they hugged her.


	8. We're A Team

**Sorry for the long wait, I was busy finishing my other story "The Avengers vs The X-Men." (Which you should check out). I'll just give you a recap of what happened. But updates might be slower cause of school.**

* * *

_RECAP:__ After Merida Barton arrived at the dome, they were attacked by The Enchantress. Nick Fury forced all the kids to get on the jet and head for safety leaving him behind. When they crash landed in a small village, they recruited Daniel Banner (The Hulk) on the team. Once Emily Stark fixed the jet, they were on their way to SHIELD in hope to knowing if Nick Fury was alive. Upon their arrival to SHIELD, Xavier and Angela Rogers met their mom._

"What are you kids doing here?" Acting Director Maria Hill asked. "Especially since Fury isn't with you."

"That's why we're here." Apollo said. "We were in the dome until The Enchantress used her magic and disintegrated the force field. Nick sent us alone on a jet going to who knows where until we were hit and crash landed. Then after Emily fixed the jet, we headed here for your help."

"I'll help you track Fury, but first." Maria counted the kids. "Wait...how come there are eight of you, but only six were in the dome?"

"I tracked down the whereabouts of the dome and joined them." Merida said.

"And they recruited me to the team when the jet crashed in my village." Daniel added.

"Oh...and for Director Fury..." Maria was typing at a computer. A graph showed up on the screen. She pointed at a section. "Graph says he alive. As for his location," She started typing again. "Still in The Arctic Tundra where the dome was."

"What are we supposed to do about him now?" Angela asked.

"I sent Agent Carter in a quinjet to his coordinates. He should be alright." Maria confirmed. "In the mean time, I'll get you all a room for the night." They all walked in a room with eight beds. Everyone claimed a bed and shared a moment of silence.

"Guys, what was it like being in the dome for 13 years?" Daniel asked. Merida was now curious on the subject.

"It was like our home." Xavier said.

"We never really knew it was a dome." Angela added. "We just thought it was a jungle."

"What's it going to be like when we battle The Enchantress?" James asked. "After all, she defeated our parents who were supposed to be unstoppable."

"How are we even gonna work together as a team?" Emily wondered. "Two of you are complete strangers to me." She referred to Merida and Daniel.

Iqadi, James, Angela, Apollo and Xavier nodded in agreement.

"You know, I'm tired. So good night." Iqadi said as she turned over.

Everyone else decided to fall asleep as well.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

All eight kids woke up to the sunshine in their faces. They all hopped out of bed and walked out of their rooms. All eight kids walked up to Acting Director Hill. "Is Fury here?" Xavier asked hoping for a yes.

"Agent Carter found him last night. He's in fine condition." Acting Director Hill said happily. "But for now, come with me..."

She led them into a room with about three tv's.

"What's this room?" Daniel asked.

"It's our screening room." Maria said. "Used for reviewing security footage or even important news broadcasts."

"Then what are we doing here?" Iqadi wondered. She was thinking there was no reason for viewing security footage or anything on the news.

"I'm going to show you this. Since you're battling The Enchantress, I just thought that it would be useful to know what she's like." Maria turned down the lights and turned on the tv. "Try to spot out her weaknesses." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "If she as any..."

* * *

_13 Years Ago..._

_"Avengers Assemble!" Captain America exclaimed._

_Ant-Man grew big, Wasp shrunk small and The Hulk was unleashed._

_"Pathetic mortals..." The Enchantress hissed. "The only things standing in the way of my Midgard." She ran towards them._

_Black Widow shot her guns at the evil sorceress. The Enchantress disappeared then reappeared gripping the widow's neck. "Think your tiny weapons can take down me?" She asked rhetorically._

_"No..." Natasha said gasping for air in between. "But...this...might." She pulled her feet up and kicked The Enchantress over. Natasha did a backflip to pick herself up as Thor came flying through._

_He slammed his hammer but she blocked it with her magic. "What are you doing here Amora?" Thor asked._

_"Taking over the precious realm you love so dearly." She pushed him back with all her might._

_Wasp flew as fast as she could while shooting her bio-electric stings towards her. Amora laughed. "Honestly, you mortals are so dumb. Do you not know that my magic is stronger?"_

_"We noticed." Wasp smiled. "But does it look like we care?"_

_Amora shot her magic at Wasp which slammed her against a wall. Hawkeye hopped on top of her and pulled her in a headlock with his bow. He was about to stab her with an arrowhead but she picked up the archer and slammed him onto the hard ground. Iron Man flew towards her and said, "Jarvis, initiate arc reactor repulsive ray."_

_"Indeed." The AI responded. His arc reactor glowed blue as a huge ray shot out towards her. Amora used her sorcery to repel his ray and send it right back to him. It hit Iron Man hard and he stumbled backwards in the air._

_Ant-Man, now as Giant-Man, kicked Amora against a wall. She picked herself back up and focused on the giant. She pointed her hand towards him and it shimmered green. She shot that magic directly towards his head. Giant-Man fell towards the ground in pain. She turned around and saw Captain America's shield heading towards her face. She stopped just a mere two inches from her face before sending it back towards him at twice the speed. It went in a zigzag pattern and bashed against the Captain's chest. _

_The Black Panther charged towards her but she held him firmly in the air. "What do you mortals have that I should be afraid of?" She commanded._

_"One thing you do not." Black Panther said. "Back-up."_

_The Hulk grabbed Amora and slammed her against the wall. The Hulk had his other hand in a fist pointed at her. The rest of The Avengers had their designated weapons pointed at her. The Enchantress just laughed. "You mortals have learned nothing. I know all of your weaknesses, so do not even try to play me."_

_She disappeared from The Hulk's fist and reappeared again right behind the group; and in a flash, she zapped each and every one of them magic that killed them in their very own ways. After the eight bodies fell to the ground, that was when Maria Hill stopped the video._

* * *

The lights were back on and some of them shedded tears. Apollo glanced at Merida and noticed she didn't shed a tear. Maybe she was a cold-hearted assassin on the inside. When they made eye contact, he mouthed the words, _"Do we tell her?"_

Merida shook her head. She thought it wasn't the right time. Merida thought it would be better to have The Avengers physically here for SHIELD to believe her.

"It's like she has no weakness." Iqadi noticed.

"How are we supposed to defeat that?" James asked. "She can transport, shoot magic and she even knows every single weakness."

"All we need to remember is that she has no back-up." Daniel mentioned. "She's fighting alone and we're a whole team."

"Then let's leave." Emily said.


	9. Trusting

**For all of the guests complaining to me that Steve and Natasha had a kid: I don't ship Steve and Natasha, I ship Clintasha. And besides, this is my version of the story.**

* * *

"What do you mean we're leaving now?" Apollo exclaimed. "We're not ready Stark."

"Come on you guys..." Emily pleaded. "We've been training for this for 13 years." After she thought for a bit. "Well, at least you guys were. How much more time do we need?"

"It's not just our ability to fight." Iqadi said. "We also need trust in each other. That is how a team works."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"But we need to get this done with." Xavier mentioned. "The Enchantress already attempted to attack us. Who knows when she'll strike again."

"And since we're here, there are many lives at stake. One of them is our mom." Angela finished.

"Then we have to go now." Merida said as she picked up her bow.

They all headed to a quinjet and climbed on. Emily and Iqadi sat in the two pilot seats. Emily started up the jet and once it was in the air, she asked, "Merida, where are we headed?"

"The Alps." Merida said.

"Well that's great." She said back.

While in the air, the area around them started to snow. "Are you doing this Iqadi?" James asked.

"No..." Iqadi replied. "We're possibly getting closer."

Emily glanced at the scanner and noticed a flashing light coming in from the right. "Everyone hold on!" She exclaimed as she made the quinjet do a 360 turn.

"What the hell is that?" Daniel asked.

"Something flying is heading towards us." She said. Emily looked at their altitude decreasing. "How the hell are we losing altitude?" She tried to raise the quinjet. "That thing out there short-circuited us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel asked worried.

"We're going down!"

* * *

With the altitude of the quinjet going down each second, they were all panicking

"Iqadi, do your wind thing!" James exclaimed.

"I can't." She said. "We're near the mountains and it's going to cause an avalanche."

"Ok." Xavier said. "Emily, James and Apollo can fly. We'll just break the window and they'll carry us out."

"That can't work since there's two remaining." Apollo mentioned.

Daniel said, "I know what we can do."

"What?" Xavier asked.

"Meet the Hulk."

"Are you crazy?!" Angela exclaimed.

"Just trust me." Daniel said.

"You know, this trust thing is so hard." Angela nagged.

"Look Angela..." Daniel said. "It's either meeting the green guy or meeting your gravestone when we hit the ground." Angela has heard stories of the first hulk. He's a big powerhouse that was mistaken for a monster at times. "Take one for the team." His eyes turned bright green.

Everyone jumped out of the quinjet before it crashed. Merida was on Apollo's back, Emily was holding Xavier, James was gripping on Iqadi and Angela was taking one for the team by being on the hulk's back.

Once they hit the ground, everyone looked at the hulk with smiles.

"Nice going hulk." James said as he grew back to his regular size.

"Emily." Xavier said. "Scan the sky to see what hit us."

Emily looked up to the sky and scanned it. "I can't believe it." She said. "It's a suit similar to mine."

"Could it be?" Angela asked.

"Yep." Emily said. "That's my dad."

"Then why the heck was he shooting at us?" Apollo asked.

"I know why..." Merida said.

"Why?" Iqadi questioned afraid of the response.

"Because their possessed." Merida said. "Their under her spell. That's why they have traces of magic."

"Can we attack her?" Xavier wondered.

"Go ahead." They heard a voice. All the kids turned around and saw The Enchantress in her signature green outfit. "I expected your arrival."

All the children pointed their weapons at her. "We know you Amora." Emily said boldly. "We all know that you have no backup."

"But mortals, one fixes their past errors." She hissed.

"Ok, does anybody here speak Old English?" Iqadi wondered.

"It means that a person fixes their mistakes from the past." Apollo informed.

"What the hell does she mean by that?" Xavier asked confused.

"It means Son of Captain America," The Enchantress said. "That you have your backup and I have mine."

At that moment, The Enchantress' backup. Their eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their heads.

* * *

"Our parents?!" Angela exclaimed. "You picked our parents as backup?! I thought they lost to you."

"They did."

"Then why the hell do you have people who lost you fighting on your side?" Merida asked. "You really wanna lose, don't you?"

The Enchantress steamed with anger. After calming down, "You children got your abilities from your parents, did you not?"

"Yeah." James said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to send you against the masters of your talents." She explained. "You did get it from them..."

She disappeared into thin air, literally, leaving them with their possessed parents.

"What do we do?" Angela whispered to Xavier.

At that moment, Captain America yelled, "Avengers! Get the enemy!"

"Is he serious?" Iqadi asked sarcastically. At that moment, Ant-Man became Giant-Man and grew about 50 feet tall.

"He is Iqadi." Apollo said back.

All the kids split up along with The Avengers.

"Pym." Xavier called. "Get Giant-Man."

"What?!" James screamed. "I can't do that!"

"Yes you can!" Xavier screamed back as he kicked over Black Widow.

James grew to be a giant; Although he wasn't as big as Giant-Man. He looked at him and didn't know what to do. Nobody did. They finally get to see their (dad/mom) for the first time in 13 years and now they need to beat them up.

* * *

**Great family reunion huh?**


	10. I'm Sorry

**Check out my new story "The Origin Of The Black Widow." It's the background story of Black Widow (my version though).**

* * *

"We can't kill them!" Angela exclaimed. "They're still our parents!"

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Apollo asked.

"I don't know! Knock them out unconscious." Merida offered.

At one point of the battle, Iron Man shot a repulsive ray from his arc reactor at Iqadi, Xavier and Merida. Iqadi and Merida hid behind Xavier's shield. Iqadi was hiding behind the shield when The Black Panther jumped on top of her and threw her against a rock wall. He threw some vibranium which secured her against it. After struggling to get free, Black Panther walked up to her with a piece of glowing vibranium in his hand. He said to her, "Your abilities are the same as mine. I know every move your about to make. It's like you're Black Panther." He crept closer to her. "And there's only one Black Panther." He was about to stab her with vibranium until Iqadi said back,

"You don't know all the moves I'm about to make." Iqadi's eyes turned white as she shot a lightning bolt at The Black Panther making him stumble back. "I'm sorry dad..." She muttered.

Wasp was shooting at Merida. Merida got pissed since Wasp was so tiny and kept on flying around as if she was high on sugar. She kept on twisting around her bow around trying to shoot the little fly. But finally, she pointed the arrow straight and Wasp paused dead in the air. Wasp grew back to her regular size and pushed Merida over. Merida did a backflip and pulled out an arrow. But to her surprise, Wasp disappeared.

Xavier pushed over Iron Man in which he replied in a few shots from his repulsive rays. Xavier whipped his shield at him in which Iron Man caught. "That was a stupid move..." Xavier muttered. Iron Man shot from his arc reactor until Emily pulled him back causing him to shoot to the and threw him to the sky. She then followed him up there.

"Nice suit." Tony said to Emily. "Almost a replica of my Iron Man suit."

"Let's just say it is." Emily said back. "Except it was made for a girl." Emily shot a repulsive ray from her arc reactor. It pushed Tony towards the mountains.

Giant-Man pushed over James to the ground. James lied on the ground and he looked at Giant-Man towering above him. James kicked his dad in the stomach sending him in the air. He got up and punched him in the face. Giant-Man placed him in a headlock gripping him harder by the second. James was gasping for breath every second. His vision was going blurry until he thought of something. He shrunk down and zapped Giant-Man in the face. He flew away but then got hit with a net from Hawkeye's arrows.

James was trying to shoot his way out, but Hawkeye's nets were made from a strong fibre able to withhold James' bio-electric stings. Before James could grow bigger, Hawkeye pointed an arrow directly on his chest. But the second before he let the arrow fly, Angela knocked him over. They both rolled on the ground and got up. Hawkeye whacked her with his bow but Angela blocked it with her forearm. She kicked him in the gut knocking him down. But then Black Widow jumped on Angela's back. Trying to regain her balance Angela fell to the ground on top of Hawkeye with Black Widow on her back. Angela did a backflip off of him and ran off.

Apollo just finished his battle with Captain America. He looked around and saw Daniel looking for the other hulk. But what Daniel didn't see, was that the other hulk was charging behind him. Apollo charged his axe with lightning and slapped the lightning-charged axe right at the hulk's face. Daniel looked at him and Apollo smiled back. "Thought you could use some help." Apollo then flew up to see his next challenge.

He met Thor in the sky. They were both shooting lightning at each other. but at one point, when Thor got a grip on Apollo, he asked rhetorically, "You think this is a challenge mortal?"

"Come on." Apollo said. "I'm only half mortal." Apollo elbowed him the stomach sending him to the ground.

* * *

_SHIELD Headquarters..._

Now Nick Fury was appointed back as Director Fury. He was glancing for any alerts along the world until he saw one in The Alps. "Agent Hill." He called. "Get me a video feed on that disturbance in the Alps."

"Yes Sir." After pressing a few buttons. A video feed of The Alps went on.

"Agent Hill..." He said. "Come here and look at this."

"Oh my god." Maria muttered. "Is it really?"

"Yes. The Avengers are alive." He said happy." But after looking closer at the screen. "And they're fighting the kids. They're under some sort of spell."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Call the authorities in that area and tell them to stand down. And send Agent Carter home for the day."

"Why?"

"First, she would find out her dead husband is not dead. Second, she'll find out her not dead husband is under some evil spell to kill her own twins."

Maria stared at him before leaving the room.

* * *

_The Alps..._

Amora watched the battle from the top of the mountain. "Good my Avengers...kill them." She muttered. "And then it would be you next."

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Emily asked as she shot her repulsive rays.

"She's right." Apollo said. "Remember we can't kill them. They're our parents."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Merida shot an arrow. "This battle is going to be endless."

"We'll break the spell." Xavier said.


	11. There Was More Than Just Brainwashing

"And how do we plan on doing that?" James asked as he shot some bio-electricity.

"Knock them out?" Iqadi suggested. "I don't know!"

"Sure, but knock out your own parents." Xavier said. "I am not kicking down any strangers."

"But we have two." Merida referred to herself and James.

"We could help." Angela said. "Or I will."

The two hulks continued to battle. The Hulk (Bruce) picked up Daniel and slammed him to the ground. Daniel punched his jaw and his stomach causing him to stumble back. Daniel finished him off by pushing him against the mountain wall. The Hulk panted as he glared at Daniel. He was about to get up but Daniel punched him in the head knocking him out cold.

_One Down, Eight To Go..._

James, now big, went up to Giant-Man and pushed him over. Giant-Man kicked him on the leg and James fell over. He grasped his leg in pain as Giant-Man placed his fist on his back. James thought to himself, 'He's gonna break my spine...' James shrunk down and zapped him right in the face. A few times too many...

_Two Down, Seven To Go..._

James continued to fly as his small self. He was looking his mom aka The Wasp. When he turned around, he was greeted by his mom. She pinned him against a wall and lit up her hand. "Oh shit..." He muttered. James grew big and placed his mom in his hand. Wasp shot her way out and zapped James in the face. He fell over and saw Wasp, her normal size above him.

Before he could do anything, Merida shot an arrow which exploded into a net. The net captured Wasp. In her loss, it was the same net that Hawkeye trapped James in earlier. Merida looked at James and said, "I thought you could use the help, Pym."

James shrunk down and punched his mom once; she was out cold.

_Three Down, Six To Go..._

Merida placed a flat-ended arrow on her bow. She stared at her dad closely as she let the arrow fly. Hawkeye dodged the arrow and shot one back. It skinned her head as she was running towards him. Merida pulled out another arrow out, but before she shot it, Hawkeye slammed his bow against her own. She blocked with one hand as she pulled out an arrowhead with her other. Merida placed it on his arm as it sent a couple of volts into him. After Hawkeye fell to the ground, she whacked him in the head to be sure. She turned around and heard Angela scream, "Merida, look out!"

_Four Down, Five To Go..._

The red-head ducked avoiding a couple of bullets from her mom. But one of them scraped her arm. Merida grasped her bleeding arm as she saw her mother, Black Widow tower above her. She pointed her guns at Merida and muttered, "Nobody shoots my husband." To Merida's luck, Angela snuck behind Natasha and bent her arm back. Angela activated Black Widow's Widow Bites and placed it on her neck. Black Widow was tasered before knocking her to the ground.

"You alright?" Angela asked.

Merida nodded her head as she got back on her feet.

_Five Down, Four To Go..._

Thor threw his hammer as Apollo threw his axe. That plan backfired right at the beginning as Thor's hammer landed right on top of him. Apollo tried to pick it up but remembered that _'Only those worthy of the hammer can pick it up'_. Trying to move Thor walked above him and stared at him. Apollo held out his hand as Thor held out his fist. Thor swung a punch as Apollo swung back with his axe. He got back up and punched Thor in the head knocking him unconscious.

_Six Down, Three To Go..._

Xavier ran up to Captain America and thought to himself, 'Nice way to reconnect with my dad.' When he reached him, he knocked Captain America over. Captain America got back up and threw a punch at Xavier. Xavier blocked it with his shield and he pushed him against a rock wall. When Captain America pushed Xavier back, Xavier took that opportunity to kick him in the head. He thought, 'Wow, I just kicked Captain America'. But then he shrugged it off and ran somewhere else.

_Seven Down, Two To Go..._

Emily first thought that she was never going to be used for battles (since she was never trained), but now, she was fighting Iron Man. Iron Man shot a repulsive ray directly at her face. She flew back and thought of something. Emily stood a few feet away from him and shot the biggest ray she could from the arc reactor. Iron Man stumbled back and crashed to the ground. Emily landed beside him and shot one ray from her hand just to be sure.

_Eight Down, One To Go..._

At the moment, Iqadi was being held at her neck by The Black Panther. She was thinking of using her weather ability but it would put the rest of her team in danger. She heard Black Panther whisper, "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Iqadi removed her cat mask revealing her sparkling blue eyes similar to her moms. But to her surprise, he froze in his tracks. "Ororo?" He muttered.

"No..." Iqadi said as she punched him in the head. "The name's Iqadi..."

* * *

After The Avengers were all knocked out, all the kids stared at each other.

"What now?" James asked.

Before their eyes, The Enchantress appeared in front of them. "What a shame that my backup did not work." She started walking around them in a circle. "But what if I told you all that this was my plan."

"What plan?" Angela questioned.

"To eliminate all that stands in my way."

"What the hell are you going to do?" Apollo wondered.

"Let us see. I lured you all down to The Alps. One of the most snow-covered mountains of all Midgard. And with snow, must come what you mortals call, an avalanche." She disappeared before their eyes.

Before any of them could move, snow was coming down from the far top of the mountain. They all grabbed their parents and tried to run or fly out-of-the-way. Even Iqadi tried to do something about it with her weather ability. But it was too much force. And eventually, the pure white snow sucked them all in.

Amora looked at the pile of white snow and snickered. "Those 13 years of waiting was so worth my time on Midgard. Speaking of Midgard, it is my chance to take over it."


	12. From The Arctic, To The Alps And Now NYC

**For all those who loved my Project: New Generation Trilogy, I'm currently working on a FOURTH installment to the series. If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask!**

* * *

Xavier rose up from the snow and picked up his shield. He looked around him trying to remember what happened. "Oh my god." He muttered. "Angela!" He yelled. "Iqadi! James! Emily! Daniel! Apollo! Merida!" He started digging around the snow until he hit a hand. Xavier pulled out the hand and found Iqadi. "Iqadi!" There was no response from her. He slapped her face and nothing. He looked at her and automatically got slapped back.

Xavier fell back as Iqadi asked, "Don't you know never to hit a woman?"

"Unless the man thought the woman was dead, then no."

Iqadi looked at the snow around her and nagged, "I'm going to say this again. It was way better inside the dome."

"Shut up Iqadi. We need to find the others."

Iqadi rolled her eyes as she started digging through the snow. "Xavier?" She asked. "What do we do with our unconscious parents?"

"We'll find out when we find them." Xavier said.

Iqadi nodded her head in agreement. While Iqadi was digging through the snow, she hit something hard. She brushed off the snow and saw some shiny metal. She tried to pull it out but something was restricting her. "Hey Xavier, I found something but it won't let me pull it out."

Xavier walked over and got a grip on it. They both pulled hard and ended up sinking in the snow. But to their shock, the piece of metal burst out of the snow and knocked them both off their feet. Xavier and Iqadi looked up and saw that the piece of metal was Apollo's axe. Apollo brushed off the snow and asked, "What happened?"

"Apparently, we were all buried." Xavier said. "Help us find the others."

Apollo nodded his head as he walked away. The three kids continued to dig. Most of them weren't used to the snow, they all lived in a fake jungle with a fake shining sun. After digging, they found Angela, James and Daniel. Apollo dug around and pulled out a bow. "Guys." He called. "Merida's somewhere around here."

Everyone gathered nearby him and started digging. "Wait." Angela said. "Do we have to look for our parents?"

"No you don't..." A voice said.

They all turned around saw two familiar figures. One was Agent Maria Hill. But when they got a good look at the other, they couldn't believe her eyes. It was Director Fury.

"We have our SHIELD agents going through the snow. You all need to go after The Enchantress now." Agent Hill said. "She just started wrecking havoc in New York City."

"But we didn't find Merida." James said.

"She'll get to you guys." Maria said. "Just get to that jet."

They all nodded their heads as they ran to the jet. None of them had doubts in Merida. She did spend half of her life gallivanting across the world.

* * *

They all piled on the jet and took a seat. Emily pointed to the driver's seat and asked, "Who's driving this?"

The pilot turned the seat and looked at the kids. "You should remember me. We only met about an hour ago." They noticed the flashing smile of Agent Carter, or better known as, Xavier and Angela's mom. "Now buckle up. We're going for a ride."

Everyone buckled up their seatbelts as the jet lifted in the air.

"Mom." Xavier said. He never thought he would say that. "What happens if we beat The Enchantress?"

Peggy paused before answering, not for 13 years has anyone called her mom. "I'm not sure Xavier. But after that there are a lot more questions to answer."

"Can we go home?" James asked.

"That's the number one question." Peggy said. "There are much more potential dangers in the world. Some of you don't even have a place to go. And Iqadi, you live in Wakanda. The land with the precious metal vibranium. Throughout the 13 years when you were in the dome, Wakanda was a victim of 12 attacks all involving them wanting vibranium. In other words, it's not my decision."

All the kids looked at each other.

When the jet arrived in New York, they landed on a rooftop. The kids exited the jet as they heard Peggy say, "Good luck."

"So, where's The Enchantress?" Iqadi asked.

There was an explosion nearby.

"Possibly over there." Apollo said as the group ran or flew towards her.

The Enchantress turned around and smirked at the group. "I could have sworn you all would be dead by now."

"Think again Enchantress." Angela said.

"On second thought, you are missing a person from your little team."

"Yeah, but we can all work together because we're The..." Emily stuttered on her words. "What are we?" She muttered.

"We're...The Ultimates." Xavier said boldly.

"Nice name..." Iqadi said.

"Thanks, it took me a good 2 seconds to come up with."

Amora laughed. "I am surprised that you did not surrender yet. If I can make it look like I killed your parents, killing you will be much easier..." Her hands glowed green as the seven kids looked at back at her in their ready positions with their signified weapons in their hands.

"You know, I'm tired of hearing her talk." James said as he shot a sting at her. "Why'd you even come to New York?"

"Because I was doing my searching. Someone very important to you all lives here."

"Who?" Apollo wondered.

"Look behind you..." She pointed behind them.

They all looked behind them and saw a tower with the name, 'Stark' in big letters.

"You came here for my mom?!" Emily exclaimed.

"She is only the beginning..." Amora hissed.

"Let's blast her." Emily shot her only to receive a blast back. She stumbled backwards.

"You cannot blast me. You are all just stepping a day closer to your death."

"Oh really?" A voice from on top of a building said. The person shot an explosive at her which blew up at her feet. It was Merida. "Let me join them."


	13. Mind Games

**I have no knowledge on NYC, so don't judge me! **

* * *

_"You cannot blast me. You are all just stepping a day closer to your death."_

_"Oh really?" A voice from on top of a building said. The person shot an explosive at her which blew up at her feet. It was Merida. "Let me join them."_

Merida jumped off the building onto the ground.

"You kids think you can stop me?" The Enchantress smirked. "Just take care of these..." At the snap of her fingers, explosions happened throughout the city. "You guys aren't even my main targets. At least not yet."

She disappeared into the city.

"Everyone split up!" Xavier exclaimed.

All the kids went to different parts of the city. But Emily Stark flew towards the tower with her name on it. Just assuming her mom would be there. She was hovering outside the window looking for danger and she was examining her tower. "Wow. I'm so damn rich." But her thought got distracted when she went back to reality. She had to look for her mom. She was thinking about her name when it hit her. "Pepper Potts!"

Instead of a reply, she heard a high-pitched female scream.

"I'm coming!" Emily smashed through the window and flew through the house. She flew into one of the bedrooms and saw The Enchantress holding a woman with strawberry blonde hair hostage. Her mom. "Now that's just low. Even for you."

"What can you do about it?" The Enchantress asked rhetorically.

"This..." Emily shot a repulsive ray that knocked over The Enchantress over. Emily picked up The Enchantress and threw her out the nearest window. She looked at her mom who was now standing.

"Emily...?" Pepper muttered.

Emily lifted her faceplate and said, "Hi mom...Now's not a good time." she jumped out the broken window.

* * *

Iqadi was at the north side of the city. She said in her earpiece, "Guys, we need to regroup. New York is a dangerous city especially with a witch roaming around."

"You should Iqadi." The Enchantress appeared before her. "So I can kill you all then."

"Nevermind guys. Stay where you are."

She glared at the evil sorceress and held two pieces of glowing vibranium in her hands. They both glared at each other. Iqadi threw her vibranium as she threw some magic. Iqadi did a backflip to dodge them as she pulled out another piece of vibranium. She looked around her as she noticed that The Enchantress disappeared before her eyes. Her heart was pounding since she was alone. But to her loss, The Enchantress appeared and placed Iqadi in a headlock.

She struggled back as she got her vibranium and stabbed it in her leg. The Enchantress screamed as she made her and Iqadi disappeared. She fell into a mysterious room. Iqadi got up and looked at the area around her. It was a beautiful room with the loveliest antiques anybody could imagine. She felt as if someone was coming so she pulled out a piece of vibranium and turned around. But her eyes melted when she saw who the figure was.

The lady was like Merida's description of her: A tall African lady with white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the finest silks and precious jewels. "My child..." The lady said. "You are at home now."

"Mom?"

"Yes Iqadi. I'm your mother, Storm."

After a moment of thinking, Iqadi knew the truth. "Your not my mother."

"What?" She said shocked. "Of course I am."

"Really? Then what's your _real _name?"

"Uh..."

"Knew it." Iqadi jumped on her and it was revealed that she was The Enchantress. The fake background disappeared and they were back in New York City. Iqadi looked around and saw Xavier. He helped her up and asked,

"You alright?"

"What the hell happened?"

"You fell pretty hard."

"The Enchantress messed with my mind. Warn the others."

* * *

Angela was now running through the city. The Enchantress was hot on her tail shooting magic at her own will.

Exhausted from running, Angela saw a motorcycle within arms reach. She used one of her hairpins to hot wire it and hopped on. She ripped through the road. Angela never rode one before; but figured that there's a first time for everything. After she got the control of the bike, she was riding through the city.

At one point, she felt something behind her. Angela turned around and while she was looking, her motorcycle tripped over the edge and flipped into the lake. Angela on the other hand was screaming as she was constantly rolling through the air and heard Xavier's voice through her earpiece.

_"Don't listen to The Enchantress. She messes with-"_

Angela landed somewhere; but not in the water. On something soft. She sat up and noticed she was on a fuzzy red carpet. She looked beside her and saw her mom; or known as Agent Carter of SHIELD.

"Hello Angela. Miss me?" She said with a strong American accent.

Before Angela could reply, she noticed something different. "No, I haven't; because you're not my mother."

"Of course I am."

"Your good Amora, I'll give you that." Angela pulled out her gun. "But my mom was British." Before she shot the gun, they appeared back in New York. When she felt her hair, it was soaking wet. Angela looked around her and saw James beside her. "What happened?"

"Well...I was flying around and you flip into the water." James said. "What happened to you?"

"The Enchantress messed up my mind." She squeezed her hair onto the city road releasing drops of water. She tried to press onto her earpiece but it was all static. "James, connect your earpiece and repeat after me."

James nodded his head as he pushed his earpiece.

"Xavier." Angela said.

"Xavier." James repeated.

"Tell the other Ultimates to regroup on 6th Avenue."

"Tell the others to- Wait... are you insane?!"

"Trust me and just say it!"

"This trust thing is really confusing. Tell the other Ultimates to regroup on 6th Avenue."

_"Alright. Ultimates, regroup on 6th Avenue." _They heard Xavier say.

_"Roger that..." _The others replied.

* * *

The Ultimates met on 6th Avenue in front of a small boutique. "What's the plan from here?" Merida asked.

"I guess she's the plan." Emily guessed

The Enchantress appeared before their eyes. "Good plan you guys. You really want to die do you not?"

"You know what Amora?" Apollo said. "I'm glad I'm gonna die." Everyone stared at him with weird looks. He raised his axe. "Cause any world ruled by you is gonna suck."


	14. A Slow Painful Death

**The Battle Begins...and check out the Instagram page for my FanFiction; it's MysteryGal5**

* * *

The Enchantress stood before the kids. Both sides scowling at each other. For starters, Merida shot an arrow towards the sky and it released a sonic sound that deafened the ears of The Enchantress. She fell to her knees and that's when Xavier ran up to her and jumped on her back. The two wrestled on the ground for a bit before The Enchantress disappeared with him.

"That's not good..." Emily muttered.

But to their luck, they reappeared in the air.

Xavier grabbed her in a headlock in the air and threatened her, "If I go, you're going too."

Amora rolled her eyes as they went back on the ground. Xavier kicked her away and Iqadi ran up to her. She threw a piece of vibranium as a distraction. As The Enchantress looked at the vibranium fly, Iqadi jumped towards her and pinned her to the ground. Amora laughed as she said, "The little princess of Wakanda. Father is a Panther and Mother is a mutant. Then there is me, a powerful sorceress ready to beat you all." Amora kicked her over and got up.

Emily flew up to her and shot her with her arc reactor. The Enchantress initiated a force field which repelled her rays. She scanned it and said, "No fair. She's got a damn force field."

"That is my advantage mortals." Amora said as she made it disappear.

Finally, the hulk comes out and picked up Amora. He slammed her against the nearby building. Amora fell to the ground and looked back up at the hulk. "The mindless beast." She hissed. "Just like your father." The hulk slammed his fist as she raised her hand blocking his fist. "You never learn do you?" She disappeared causing the hulk to forward. She appeared before James.

James turned around and shrink down before she could get to him. He was constantly flying around her while shooting at her. The Enchantress was trying to shoot him away. She was constantly swatting her hands around. Meanwhile, Angela pulled out her gun and started to shoot. After Amora flicked away James, she disappeared and reappeared gripping Angela's neck.

"Think your tiny weapons can outdo me?" Amora asked.

"No not really." Angela said glancing at Apollo. "But I was thinking lightning might..." She raised her feet and kicked her to the ground. Amora fell down and Apollo shot her with bolts of lightning.

After the commotion calmed down, all eight kids couldn't believe what they saw. Right in front of them, in the streets of New York City, lied the body of The Enchantress. They were all breathing heavily. They all shared glances with each other. "We just won..." James muttered as he grew back to his regular size and Daniel turned back to human.

"I don't buy it." Iqadi said.

"What? Look at her!" James exclaimed. "She's freakin dead!"

"But if that witch couldn't defeat our parents, then how the heck did _we _defeat her?!"

"Maybe we're just that good Iqadi!" James exclaimed.

"Guys..." Emily said. "There's no need to fight. We won."

"Em." Angela said. "I'm gonna have to agree with Iqadi. I doubt that she just decided to bail."

"Can't you guys just see?!" Xavier exclaimed. "Her body is lying right there. It isn't moving! She is D-E-A-D. Dead."

As the group bickered, they heard a soft snicker that grew to be a loud laugh. They turned around and saw The Enchantress rise from the ground. She looked as if one scratch wasn't even placed on her. Her hands glowed green as she said, "I know how to kill your parents so I can use the exact spell on you."

Before their eyes, she shot them with a green sparkle dust. It hit all of them causing them to drop their weapons. They all screamed as they tried to fight against the pain. Amora walked up to Emily and bent down beside her. She ripped off her head plate and looked into her suffering green eyes. "Little Emily Stark. The girl who spent 13 years of her life watching the others have fun during their training time. _Their _training time. They were all training to be the next generation of heroes; and all you were doing was looking at how much fun they were having only waiting up to this point. Face it Emily, you are useless to the team."

"How come...we're not...dead yet?" Emily gasped.

"I want you to suffer a slow painful death." She whispered to her before walking up to Apollo.

His axe was an arms-reach away from him. He tried to reach towards it until a pair of black heels appear in front of him. The Enchantress kneeled in front of him and smiled. "Apollo Foster, Son of Thor. I never thought this day would arise. I get to kill the Son of Thor; Prince of Thunder. You may be a demigod, but you never saw the wonders of Asgard, the place where demigods lie. Let alone you never even experienced this very own Midgard. You even let me win. No demigod has ever let that happen. Except you."

"The Avengers...are still..alive..." Apollo mentioned.

"There is a possibility that they didn't survive the avalanche." She stood up and walked over to Iqadi.

"Iqadi T'Challa of Wakanda. Possible heiress to the throne. I know about your mother's mutation. I also happen to know that mutants are what the world is against. If you do survive, there is a possibility that you might just be the next heroes. But how can those pathetic mortals trust you in the world's grasp? They fear you; and any other like you."

"You think I care?" Iqadi asked.

"Nope. But you are going to die. So there is no point." Amora pranced over to James.

"James Pym, son of Ant-Man and Wasp. You knew the story, of The Giant and The Pixie who fell in love. But what you didn't know is that they were your parents. You spent half of your life expecting that at least one of your parents were alive. But you were wrong, they were both dead. But when Merida said they were alive, you were excited. And now, you are going to die not knowing who they were."

"I know who they are..." James muttered. "Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne. They are my parents, and they love me."

"Whatever you say..." The Enchantress rolled her eyes as she started walking to the Rogers twins.

"Look little bro..." Angela said. "I never told you this for thirteen years...but I love you little bro."

Xavier looked at her and replied, "Love you too sis."

"How cute." The Enchantress said. "Did you ever get the felling of being loved by your parents? Of course not, one of them was presumed dead and you were taken away from the other. But today, you both will die never knowing what that feeling ever feels like. But on your bright side, you both will die together."

"I'm just happy to die so I'll never see you again." Xavier slammed.

The Enchantress scowled as she walked towards Daniel. "Daniel, the boy who just joined the group. Bad mistake. Now that they know of your existence, every army would want you. I am proud that your mom kept you hidden for all of those years. Mainly because you would have got a few extra days to live."

"Like it would have mattered." Daniel said. "I would have died eventually."

"Your choice..." Amora said as she glanced at the last one. "Merida Barton. The girl who has waited all of those years for her parents to return and they never did. You have been wondering around the world just for a chance to see them. And now look at the problem, you are about to die without seeing them one last time."

"I will see them again." Merida said. "Even if I end up being beyond the clouds."

"You will be there soon..." The Enchantress got up and stood in front of the group. "I am done my part. Now, your time is up; but first, any last words?" She asked as she shot every one of them.

"Yes!" Iqadi exclaimed. "You said that this spell is the _exact_ one to kill our _parents_, right?"

"I said that did I not."

"There's just one defect."

The Enchantress rolled her eyes. "And what is that?"

Iqadi flashed a bright smile as her eyes turned white, "We're not our parents..."


	15. We're The Ultimates

_"There's just one problem, we're not our parents..." _Iqadi started a windstorm which swept The Enchantress off her feet. She got up along with the others and cornered the evil sorceress to a street corner.

"We're not our parents, The Avengers..." Iqadi started.

"We're just a group of lost kids..." Angela continued

"Some of us had to look for help..." Merida added.

"Or find the place where they belong..." Daniel said.

"Some of us trained for all these years..." Apollo said.

"Or just watched on the sidelines..." Emily said.

"But that doesn't make us a group of remarkable people like our parents..." James said.

"That makes us..." Xavier said.

"The Ultimates!" They all exclaimed as they shot their weapons. (If they had some).

Iqadi shot her vibranium, Merida shot her arrows, Angela shot her guns, Apollo shot some lightning, Emily shot her repulsive rays as James shot bio-electricity.

The Enchantress made a force field that blocked it out; but only for a limited amount of time. Her force field bailed on her and she was getting hit by all their bullets. She screamed as loud as she can as the kids continued to shoot. Amora was getting weaker by the second.

The second The Enchantress fell to the ground, the group held down their weapons and watched her closely. There were no movements between any of them. But before their eyes, The Enchantress turned into a pile of green sparkling dust and shot up to the sky.

* * *

The eight kids stood on the streets of NYC, blank looks on their faces. They were happy that The Enchantress was dead, but they didn't know what was going to happen next. Was it back to the dome for them?

"What now?" James wondered.

At that point, many military cars appeared before them. Soldiers poured out and pointed their guns at them. The General walked out of his car and said through a bullhorn, "Alright, all of you put your hands up." The kids shared confused looks with each other. "Do it!"

"That's what we have to deal with..." Emily muttered back to James.

"No talking!" The General screamed.

As the eight kids started to put their hands up but another amplified voice appeared. "Don't do it kids." It was Nick Fury.

"Are you crazy?!" The General exclaimed.

Nick walked up to The General and shot him a dirty look, "Why the hell do you want a group of lost kids?"

"Not all of them, just Merida Barton, wanted for gallivanting across the globe without a passport and breaking on to private property; Daniel Banner, son of The Hulk, no question there and Iqadi T'Challa, lost princess of Wakanda."

Merida walked up to the General and pointed an arrow at him, all of the solider's guns were now pointed at her, "How the hell did you find me?"

"I won't lie to you, we tracked down the daughter of the two deadliest assassins for our own benefits. We got a hit when you arrived in Wakanda. We've been tracing The Hulk's son for years and for Iqadi, we know of your mother's mutation and got curious when we discovered weird weather patterns in America."

"Well you can't have them." Nick said.

"And why not?"

"Because if you touch even the slightest red curl on Merida's head, I will send _both _of her parents after you. If you even come close to Daniel, I will send _both _hulk's ready to smash you. And if you come even 10 feet close to Wakanda, I will send two weather manipulating mutants and a Black Panther to chase you back to your mother's house."

The General glared at him. "We'll get you Fury..."

"You can try...but I have 17 heroes watching over me."

* * *

_SHIELD Headquarters..._

All eight teens went back to SHIELD. There, the doctors and nurses aided their scrapes and wounds. They took off their hero costumes and dressed casually.

"What now Fury?" Apollo asked. "Do we all go somewhere else in a dome? Or can we go home?"

Nick took a deep breath. "I decided that you all could return home with your families."

"Really?" Angela said. "But I've grown so close to all of you. You're all like my brothers and sisters. Beside Xavier who actually is my brother."

"Even I have to agree." Daniel said. "And I only knew you guys for about 3 days."

"But guys, don't take this the wrong way, but we've known each other for 13 years and out parents for barely two. It's not like we have any memories of them" Iqadi said. "I think it's time to reconnect with our parents."

"Probably..." Apollo nodded his head in agreement.

"Group hug!" Emily exclaimed. Everyone gave her weird looks. "Come on you guys, there is a possibility we'll never see each other again." She wiggled her arms.

Everyone glanced at each other and one by one they all piled together wrapping their arms around each other. Agent Hill walked in the room and stopped right in her tracks when she saw the teens hugging. It literally melted her heart.

"Director?" Maria asked.

"Yes, Agent Hill?" Director asked.

"The doctors and nurses have finished the tests on all of The Avengers."

"And...?"

"They're positive. All nine of them alive. All of them are done their treatment are back in shape. They're ready to have the kids see them; even though they don't know they're here."

"What do they think?"

"They think all of their kids are with their wives. But for Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Ms. Janet Van Dyne and Hank Pym, they are questioning whereabouts of their children and I've prepared a few quinjets if needed."

"Thank you Agent Hill."

Director Fury looked at Agent Hill and then back to the teens. "But the real question is 'Are you guys ready'?"

* * *

**I'll possibly continue with two more chapters of them reconnecting with their parents and an epilogue.**


	16. A Family Reunion In SHIELD

**The Family Reunion - Part 1**

* * *

_SHIELD Hospital Room..._

Nick Fury walked in and saw his two best agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton sitting on the side of a hospital bed. Besides them being happy about being home, they had the looks of worry and fear on their face.

"Hello Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton. I assure that you're all doing well. At least I hope."

"Director Fury, 13 years ago was when Clint and I left for the battle." Natasha said. "Our daughter Merida Barton was left at home. Alone."

"Agent Hill told us that you found some of the other kids and took them to an isolated dome in The Arctic." Clint said. "Did you find ours and take her with you?"

Nick shook his head. "I'm sorry Agents, I didn't find her." Natasha started to shed a few tears. This was one of the times where she would cry. Clint wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Because she found us..."

Their faces lit up as they saw a teenage girl with bright red curls walk in carrying a bow and some arrows.

"Yup...that's our daughter..." Clint muttered to Natasha.

She dropped her weapons on the floor and sat on a chair keeping a straight face. Nick got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. The three of them shared a moment of silence until Merida broke it.

"You promised that you'd come back." Merida said.

"And we did." Natasha said.

"Yeah...13 freakin years later! I lived half my life roaming around the world looking for you!"

"At least we came back. We almost didn't make it out alive." Clint said as he pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket. "We meant to send this to SHIELD in case we would never make it back."

Merida grabbed the piece of paper and started to read it.

_'Our dearest Merida Barton; the little archer with the fiery red curls. Sadly, after we were called upon to battle a nasty foe, we broke our promise to her about coming back. But if you find her, bring her to safety and tell her the story. The story of The Archer who taught The Spy that love was for more than just children. When she asks who they were, tell her that those were her parents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff or the master assassins Hawkeye and Black Widow; and this is how it end...'_

Merida looked back up at them with her eyes watering. Before thinking, she jumped out towards them in a hug. Natasha and Clint hugged her back since they thought they would never have this moment again.

* * *

_A Different SHIELD Hospital Room..._

Steve Rogers sat on his bed looking out the window. He was under someone's control for 13 years, but nothing will ever beat him being asleep in the ice for 70 years. Nick walked in the room.

"Hey Captain, you look down. I thought you were happy that you came back alive?"

"I am." Steve said. "It's just...remember how when we had to battle Loki he said that I was a man out of time?" Nick nodded his head. "I said that I wasn't and now I think I am. My wife is somewhere and I don't even know where to begin with my twins. Where are they Director?"

"Closer than you think Captain." Nick said before exiting the room.

Steve had a confused look on his face; but that suddenly changed when three people walked in his room. One was his wife Peggy and the other two were his twins Xavier and Angela.

"Oh my god..." He muttered. They pulled each other into a hug.

"I thought you were dead..." Peggy muttered to him.

"I knew he was alive." Angela and Xavier said in unison.

The hug broke apart and Peggy stared at them. "And you guys didn't bother to tell me?"

"What would we say?" Xavier asked. "The first time we met, the situation was like, 'Hey mom! We're your twins that were separated from you 13 years ago. But we're here because Nick Fury sent eight teens alone on a jet across the world and The Enchantress, the one who killed The Avengers, is now out to kill us.'"

"And to make the moment more shocking, The Avengers who you all thought were dead, are actually alive but under a spell." Angela finished.

Peggy and Steve both looked at them with weird faces as they both smiled back. "And those are our kids." Steve muttered as he grabbed Peggy into a long kiss.

* * *

_Another SHIELD Hospital Room..._

Hank Pym was sitting on a chair while his wife Janet Van Dyne was pacing back and forth. "Jan, just calm down. I'm sure SHIELD knows where James is." Hank said.

"But Hank, it's been 13 years! He could be anywhere on Earth or even dead!" Janet exclaimed as she started to cry. "And I want my son back..."

Hank got up and hugged his wife. "It's going to be alright. This is SHIELD, they know everything; even stuff you don't want them to know."

"You bet we do." Maria said as she walked in.

Janet walked up to her and asked, "Where is James?"

"I can tell you one thing Ms. Van Dyne, he's alive. Also a very strong and brave individual." Maria said.

"Another thing, who saved us from The Enchantress?" Hank asked.

Before Maria could answer, a little bug flew in the room. Maria smiled as Janet and Hank stared in awe. The bug grew to be the size of a teenage boy. "Hi mom. Dad."

Janet ran over and grabbed him in a huge hug whereas Hank stood there confused. "But how did he-? It's impossible-"

"Shut up Hank." Janet scolded. "Now's not the time for science."

Hank laughed as he joined the group hug.

"But seriously. How?" Hank asked.

"I got it from you. Both of you." James said.

"What?" Hank said confused. "But I never gave you Pym Particles."

"It's not science dad, it's something called genetics."

* * *

**There is still part two! And possibly an epilogue.**


	17. An International Family Reunion

**The Family Reunion - Part Two**

* * *

_Stark Towers, New York City..._

Pepper Potts was in her business clothes walking down a hallway when she heard Jarvis say, "Ms. Potts, your next appointment has arrived."

"Really? I thought I had nobody today?" Pepper said shuffling through some papers.

"Well, you do now." Jarvis said. "They are in Office A."

"Care to tell me who they are?"

"They have advised me not to tell you."

"Got it." Pepper said as she got in the elevator. When she exited the elevator, she walked down the hallways until she reached Office A. She inserted the key and opened the door. She saw two familiar faces and dropped all her papers and ran over to them.

One was her 'dead' husband Tony Stark and the other was her daughter Emily Stark.

Tony stood up and offered out his hand with a smile. "Hi, my name is Tony Stark and that's my daughter Emily. I believe that we're your next appointment."

"Yes you are." Pepper said as she pulled him into a kiss.

"How long of a session are we talking?" Tony asked.

"As long as you'd like. I have all day."

Emily stood up and said, "Hello? I'm here too! I saved both of your lives and get no thank you in return?!"

Pepper and Tony stopped kissing and looked at Emily. "Get over here." Tony said. "You're a Stark, get use to saving lives with no thank you's in return."

Pepper glared at him. "But I'm a Potts; so thank you Sweetie. Just ignore your father, that's exactly how he thanks everyone."

Tony gave an offended look. "I'm just teaching her the values of being part of The Stark Family Tree."

"Another value of The Stark Family Tree is not listening. Just ignore him." Pepper smiled.

"Alright." Emily said back smiling.

* * *

_Somewhere In USA... (**MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK HERE**)_

Betty Ross was reading the newspaper on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. She ran down the stairs and opened the door revealing Bruce and Daniel Banner. Betty gasped and grabbed them both in a huge hug.

"I thought you were dead Bruce..." Betty whispered.

"So did everyone else." Bruce said back.

"They came Bruce, the army came for Daniel. What if they come back for both of you?"

"I wouldn't worry about that..." Daniel said. "Director Fury is watching out for us."

"He always will." Bruce said. "But for now..." He pulled her into a kiss.

"I'm glad your both back." Betty said.

"Same..." Daniel said trying to ignore them kissing.

* * *

_Asgard..._

Apollo arrived on Asgard with his mom. "How long have you been here?" Apollo asked her.

"About 13 years." Jane said. "After Nick took you, Lady Sif came and told me that I'd be safer in Asgard since The Enchantress might would be after me next."

"Well, you don't have to worry about her. We, as in The Ultimates, finished her for good."

"I'm proud of all of you Apollo." Jane hugged her son. "But you know who else is?"

"Who?"

"Your father." She said as she turned around. Apollo turned around too and saw the God of Thunder, Thor or otherwise known as his father in front of him.

The group hugged each other as Thor said, "Son, your bravery was outstanding. You will make a great ruler of Asgard one day."

"Keep on counting the days dad." Apollo said. "That day will be a long time from today."

"Did The Enchantress try to smite you?"

"You could say that she told me I'm not a true demigod for not experiencing the true wonders of Asgard, where demigods lie." He looked at the starry sky. "I wish I can tell her that she was wrong. Asgard is a really cool place."

"This is just one of the seven more realms you need to visit." Apollo stared at him with confusion. "You already visited Midgard and you are currently in Asgard. That is just two of the nine realms."

"What are you implying."

"You cannot tell her that she was wrong before visiting the remaining realms." Thor swung his hammer and a portal opened. "Let us journey those realms together."

"Sweet." Apollo said as he grabbed his axe. Him and Thor stepped through the portal.

* * *

_Wakanda..._

The Lady Royal walked in the throne room to see the Queen. "Your majesty."

"What is it?" Queen Ororo asked while examining the rain Wakanda was experiencing.

"You have two visitors to see you."

"Send them in."

As they walked in, Storm couldn't believe her eyes. One was her husband T'Challa, King of Wakanda and her daughter Iqadi. She jumped off her throne and started running towards them. Once she reached them, T'Challa grasped her in a hug. As Iqadi stood beside them, she remembered Merida's description of her mom, Queen of Wakanda; _A tall African Lady with blue eyes and white hair wearing the finest silks and precious jewels. _

After watching them catch up for two minutes, she looked outside the window and looked at the pouring down on the country. A smile grew on her face as she made her eyes turn white. Before her eyes, the bright sun came out from behind the dark grey clouds. As the room filled with sunshine, T'Challa and Storm both looked at each other with confusion.

"Was that you?" T'Challa asked Storm.

"No." Storm said.

"It was me..." Iqadi said.

Both her parents smiled at her.

"Seems like Wakanda has another weather manipulating mutant." T'Challa said. "Just like her mother."

"And Wakanda will have a future Black Panther." Storm added. "But for now, Wakanda's princess has returned along with their King. And what happened to you T'Challa?"

"It was dark magic. It made it look like I was dead, but kept The Avengers alive just to go kill our children."

"But on the bright side, I kicked dad's ass!" Iqadi exclaimed.

Storm laughed while T'Challa just looked away.

* * *

**Yay! I should have the epilogue up in an hour...**


	18. Epilogue

**And here's the epilogue...the ending to my story...**

* * *

Each of the eight kids received a letter in the mail. It was made out to them and their Avenger parents. Together, they opened it and read the letter together...

_To Whom It May Concern..._

_There was a day, where a group of remarkable people worked together to battle foes none of them could ever do alone. They were called , 'The Avengers.' On that team was The Solider, The Spy, The God, The Knight, The Monster, The Archer, The King, The Giant and The Pixie. Together, they faced potential threats like alien invasions, gamma monsters and evil robots. Once that was over, the world was at peace and there was no evil to fight. But what did our heroes do?_

_The Spy who claimed that love was for children changed her mind when The Archer swept her off her feet. As did The Giant and The Pixie. Everyone else celebrated their happiness with a compatible mate. And one by one, they all had children; for some, even twins. They would one day fill the shoes their parents left behind._

_Two years later, evil began to rise again. This time, it wasn't a robot or an alien, but an evil sorceress called The Enchantress. The Enchantress wanted nothing more than Earth, but the only thing standing in her way, were The Avengers. She found out all their weaknesses and used it against them. For that was the last battle they ever fought._

_The one thing I could do was bring their kids to safety. I, myself visited their houses. It was the ultimate sacrifice for the living mothers, but they did it for their children's sake. And now, they're here, in the hidden area I created. They were now safe, but not all of them. Sadly, I couldn't make it to two of the children. For they still live in this dangerous world. I still search far and wide for them, but nothing._

_But one of the important things is that the people who know about the children's whereabouts, know that there is hope for the future. A good future_. _And that did come. _

_As six of the eight kids grew up together in the dome, they adapted well to each other. The dome was the place that they called home. But that all changed when we had a visitor. It was Merida Barton, the daughter of The Spy and The Archer. She told us that The Avengers were alive and under her spell. And in dues time, that was when we got attacked. The Enchantress appeared before us and disintegrated our dome exposing all of us towards The Arctic. She was out to kill them; but luckily, they escaped right on time, just to crash somewhere else in America. _

_In that village, they ran into Daniel Banner, the hidden son of The Monster. He agreed to join the team and as they arrived at SHIELD. Their next move was to go settle this once and for all. So all eight of them travelled to The Alps where they met The Enchantress. To their shock, she had backup. The "dead" Avengers. But after knocking them all out unconscious, The Enchantress plummeted them under an avalanche of snow as she proceeded to do her next move._

_About An Hour Later..._

_The team woke up and headed to where she The Enchantress was headed, New York. But at the verge of giving up, something hit them, and I quote,_

_Iqadi: We're Not Our Parents..._

_Angela: We're Just A Group Of Lost Kids..._

_Merida: Some Of Us Had To Look For Help..._

_Daniel: Or Find The Place Where The Belong..._

_Apollo: Some Of Us Trained For All These Years..._

_Emily: Or Just Watched On The Sidelines_

_James: But That Doesn't Make Us A Group Of Remarkable People Like Our Parents..._

_Xavier: That Makes Us..._

_All: The Ultimates!_

_They then shot The Enchantress till she turned into a pile of green dust and shot up towards the sky. They didn't defeat her alone; they did it as The Ultimates._

_Now that it's all over, they've all returned home with their parents. Anywhere in the world from USA, to Wakanda, or even a place beyond the stars. They're safe now with their families. I'm not promising anything, but the world has become a safer place for all human...and mutant kind._

_From,_

_Director Nick Fury of SHIELD_

* * *

**Wasn't that a beautiful ending? If you said no, then let's see you come up with a better one! I would just like to thank all my readers, reviewers, followers and favouriters for all of their support to this story. I might have Project: New Generation 4 - Powerless by the end of the night, if you're interested in reading it, please let me know. If you have any story recommendations, please let me know and I'll see to it; but I'm not making any promises, I have A LOT of stories to write...and finish. In your free time, have the dignity to read my other stories (I make no promises that they're good). (Yeah, I suck at making promises).**

**Man, that sounded like an Award Show Speech! I will see you in my future stories...**

__**MysteryGal5**


End file.
